The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to processing document requests.
The IBM WebSphere™ Extensible Markup Language (XML) Document Management Server (XDMS) is an implementation of the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) XML Document Management (XDM) standards for storage, retrieval, and management of XML documents. The XDMS is used in a service plane of the Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystems (IMS) for Service Providers in the Telecommunications industry to centrally store various types of documents used by their next generation applications. The previous product implementation of the XDMS was the IBM WebSphere™ Group List Server which implemented the OMA XDM standards, but was not flexible enough to accommodate the customer's need for injecting new code into the processing of XML Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP) or Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) requests.